


I'd break my bones for you again, cutie!

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #HAPPYJOHNNYDAY, Doyoung is also a confident gay, Doyoung is clumsy, Fluff and Crack, Jae is also a paramedic here, Patient!Doyoung, cUTE POCKET BOY TAEIL, johndo first meeting, paramedic!Johnny, side jaewoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: Doyoung falls down the stairs.(and maybe falls for the paramedic that saved him, too. And he thought Seo is a very handsome surname.)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	I'd break my bones for you again, cutie!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY! 💚 ok here's another johndo fic because in this household we love johndo

Doyoung is still 8 steps up away from the floor when his legs betray him and he ends up kissing the cold tiles in a millisecond.

Actually not just that. He remembers his vision turning white as he felt pure pain swiftly coursing over all the possible nerves inside his body, and the strained, cracked noise that comes out from his throat.

" _Shit, DOYOUNG!!!_ " He hears Taeil scream in horror and rushing over to him, the elder's face the palest he's ever seen. Doyoung, already aware that his legs and arms are sprawled out in a weird and unsettling sight, tries to crane his head to the side to see Jungwoo tearing up a little as the poor guy holds a phone next to his ear and looking like he wants to curl up in a ball while talking to the other end of the line.

"Hello, we need help, my friend fell down from the stairs..."

Doyoung winces weakly, not making out the rest of what Jungwoo was saying, and curses lowly to himself. This is the greatest physical pain he's ever been and saying it hurts like a bitch would be an understatement, he thinks.

"Hang on a little, help is on the way." Taeil mutters soothingly, yet nervously biting on his lip.

* * *

  
_This EMT guy looks so heavenly, holy shit._

  
That’s pretty much the first thing to dance inside Doyoung’s mind the moment he sees the help that were on the way. Jaehyun is the other paramedic, he recognizes Jungwoo’s boyfriend of 7 months of course. But the guy with Jaehyun has him choking on spit when he momentarily forgot he’s injured and tried sitting up when the angel sent from heaven was crouching down beside him, stethoscope linked to his ear and Doyoung swears he might go into cardiac arrest at how fast his heart is beating now that the guy’s hand was on his chest. His eyes are round and wide while he fixes his gaze on the focused look on the guy’s face, and he’s not even paying attention to Jaehyun prodding on his left leg. That snaps him out on his trance because Jaehyun touches something that made pain shoot up along his spine again, and he screams. The guy remains looking serious, his fingers gently grazing on Doyoung’s neck.

“Do you think you can move your head for me, sir?” the guy speaks, a thing that seems like neck brace perched on his free hand.

No, _sir_ — Doyoung isn’t sure how he was supposed to respond because he was sent sky high in fascination at how the guy’s voice sounded like. So he just shakes his head a little and damn, it does hurt. So maybe his neck is as fucked as his legs are—

Jaehyun is holding a light by both of his eyes while cute guy wraps the neck brace on him.

“How high were you from the floor when you fell, Doie?” Jaehyun asks, glancing briefly at his co-worker who gets the stretcher ready.

“7 steps maybe.”

“On three, Jae,”

  
And Doyoung feels himself being hoisted on the hard surface of the stretcher after cute guy counted. Now his hands are on him again as he secures the straps over Doyoung. The latter squints at the guy’s uniform, and voila.

_Seo. What a handsome surname._

He hears a sound of smooch, definitely from Jaehyun giving Jungwoo some sugar on the lips. And then he’s lifted from the ground and out the house.

* * *

  
“Why isn’t he here?”

  
“Sorry, what?”

  
Jaehyun stops briefly from attaching the monitor pads on Doyoung’s bare chest, narrowing his eyes down on his patient.

  
“Cute guy, why was he riding shotgun instead and not here?”

  
“Cute guy,” Jaehyun laughs ever so fondly, sitting on the cushion as he presses some buttons on the portable monitor and it starts beeping in a consistent pace. “You like Johnny?”

  
“No shit, even his name sounds so hot.”

Doyoung blinks before shooting Jaehyun a glare. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re working with someone as striking as he is?”

  
“You still manage to drool over an EMT guy, have you even seen how badly you’re hurt?!” Taeil interrupts, arms crossed over his chest.

  
“I think my pain lessened down to 6/10 when the moment I saw him. Explain yourself though, Jaehyun,” Doyoung’s speech slurred a little and he hears Taeil scoff.

  
“Uh, you don’t ask, and stop talking now.” Jaehyun furrows his brows as he looks at the monitor before fumbling on a big clear box full of syringes. 

* * *

  
The ambulance halts and Doyoung opens his eyes but immediately closes it again when the doors burst open and the sunlight almost blinds him. 

  
_“Patient Kim Doyoung, 23, injury acquired from falling from a flight of stairs about 4 feet up from the ground. Multiple fractures on pelvic and tibial regions, hemorrhage and moderate abrasions, channel blockers administered as he was hypertensive eight minutes ago…”_ Jaehyun is articulately reporting to someone, Taeil is on his left side and _cute guy,_ Johnny, swiftly transferred him on a gurney and is now pushing him towards the emergency room.

“I liked it when you called me cute guy.”

Johnny smirks and Doyoung shoots his gaze up. Taeil snorts and chuckles as he rubs his temple.

“Huh-“

  
“And how you glared at Jae. My name is Johnny, by the way.” Johnny flashes him a smile and Doyoung is confused and giddy at the same time.

He hears a curtain being drawn and more people flock over him. Jaehyun is still talking to a female doctor and he hears one of the nurses say “we’ll take it over from here now.”

He’s being stripped naked, a needle is being inserted on the fold of his elbow and he looks around for Johnny, who is towering behind a nurse. This man is _so goddamn tall, what._

“You.. I have to see you again when I get out of here, I swear—” he croaks, furrowing his brows at the struggle of speaking.

He sees the man grin so widely his eyes disappeared, turning his back on him and the curtains blocked the entire surrounding, and he closes his eyes again.

* * *

  
Doyoung wakes up and sees that he’s in an exclusive room, Nickelodeon flashed on the TV. He looks around and immediately breaks into a smile. Jungwoo is watching Paw Patrol.

“DOIE!!! DOIE YOU’RE AWAKE—”

  
Jungwoo rushed to Doyoung’s side, not leaving from his seat since the stool had wheels. He’s too ecstatic that he resembled a puppy happily wagging his tail.

  
“Does anything hurt? Do I have to call the nurse?”

  
“I feel grand, Woo. But can I have some cold water please?”

Jungwoo walks over to the fridge and Jaehyun just emerges out from the bathroom. He then squints and gives Doyoung a very knowing smile.

“Let me guess.”

  
“No, shut your mouth.”

  
“Woah, I thought you’re gonna look for my cute guy friend,” Jaehyun chuckles, reaching for the IV tube and adjusting its switch thing. Doyoung forgets again, Jaehyun is a paramedic.

One thing he doesn’t forget, for sure, cute guy Johnny Seo.

“He’s actually coming over, heard you threatened him into seeing you again.”

* * *

  
“Hi, Doyoung.”

Johnny closes the door behind him, a small basket of fruits on his hand. There goes the warm smile that Doyoung would list down on Doyoung’s favorite things ever.

Doyoung doesn’t respond just yet, because he’s entirely struck over the fact that the guy he was swooning over, despite his bones being broken and maybe he was at risk of permanent damage— is here in his room—

“Why the fuck are you wearing a black dress shirt.”

Doyoung thought he was mentally saying that, but seeing Johnny’s brow raised and scooting his chair closer to the side of the bed, he figured he had said it way aloud.

“Of course, I should dress to impress.”

Johnny plays along, plucking a banana from the basket.

“Hi, I’m sorry I said that, I just really find you so heavenly handsome— I mean, ugh. Yeah, hi-“ Doyoung pouts and scratches his head, he’s already failed at starting a normal conversation with the person he sure does want to get to know more now and for all the days after, so maybe he would have to get injured again to be able to see him again?

Johnny hands him the peeled banana.

“You think I’m cute?”

Doyoung blinks, clutching the banana in his hand and just nods, afraid to say something wrong again.

“You don’t even know if I’m single or not.”

Doyoung breath hitches, like he was just literally slapped on the face, and he could only hope his face doesn’t show that he feels like that.

“Right,” he starts, lacing his words with a subtle sigh, “I’m so sorry that I acted rashly and said things too soon, you don’t really have to believe what I said, I—”

Johnny was flipping through papers on a clipboard by the foot of his bed before he looks directly at Doyoung.

“The most interesting way someone asked me out is while they were being prepped for surgery in the trauma unit of the emergency room. I don’t think anyone would ever beat that. Are you really backing out now?”

Doyoung sat frozen on his bed, this time he’s so sure his mouth is gaping. He blinks before closing it, his brows furrowing unconsciously.

“No I’m not! I wouldn’t say it in front of my nurses that I wanna see you again if I wasn’t so determined about it.”

  
“And if I ignored that, if I didn’t show up, how’s it for you, _Doie_?” Johnny smiles to himself while fiddling with the band around Doyoung’s wrist that contained his information. He looks up again at Doyoung, his hand never leaving the plastic material he was playing with.

Doyoung shrugs, raising a brow as he takes a bite of the banana Johnny handed him. 

  
“Then I’m gonna have to throw myself down my stairs and break my bones again to see you, cutie.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Johnny knew about Doyoung calling him 'cute guy' because there's surveillance at the back of the ambulance. And of course he's grinning widely as he listens to Doyoung nagging Jaehyun. ;) ) 
> 
> Hi, Syd here! Tried writing johndo in a first meeting since I'm always on their established relationship page—
> 
> And I thought johnjae as paramedics are a cute thing! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated uwu


End file.
